A Tale of Two Bros
by Super Matthew
Summary: Just a typical day, playing DK 64 with my friends but this time...WITH A TWIST!


**A Tale of Two Bro's**

It twas a frigid and snowy day in Towncity. Most of the townsfolk were either inside drinking hot chocolate or outside breaking their backs while shoveling pounds of snow to clear their driveways. It was pretty much that bullshit type of weather that no one wanted to have in the first place, but despite the fact that mother nature was on her period for the umpteenth day in a row; that didn't stop three friends from getting together to play Donkey Kong 64.

George (the black guy in the group) was sitting down in his chair while trying to find the last ten bananas for Chunky when out nowhere Zaref (the douche in the group) randomly blurted out "Dude George, did you know your sister is hot?" George sat down the controller and looked at Zaref with annoyance.

"Dude, shut the fuck up! My sister's not hot and my name's not George!" Zaref just laughed and started to play guitar. George then continued on searching for the rest of his bananas until five minutes later Zaref asked "Would you ever bang her?" George once again sat down the controller and looked at him with annoyance.

"No, she's my sister!"

"But your not related."

"So what? She's still my sister, why would I ever want to do that?"

"Cause she's hot." Zaref replied as he had a dopey smile on his face.

"Dude, shut the fuck up! My sister's not hot, stop saying that!"

"Whatever dude, your loss." Zaref stated nonchalantly as he picked up his guitar and continued on playing some more. George sighed in grief as he picked up his controller and continued his search for those stupid bananas. After five minutes of silence Zaref decided to speak up one more time. "Dude George, you're adopted." George then threw down the controller and looked at him with a slight bit of anger in his eyes.

"So what? Your point!?"

"That means your parents aren't your real parents."

"No shit, but they raised me so that makes them my real parents"

"But you're not biologically related…." Zaref said with a comical look on his face. George then got up and proceeded to yell, "Dude shut the fuck up you asshole!" Zaref also got up and did the same thing.

"Fuck you, you little cocksucker!"

"Fuck you, faggot!"

"Shut up or, I'll whip you slave boy!"

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!"  
"Hey, Fuck you bitch boy!"  
"Fuck you, you bitch's bitch!

"Bitch!"

"Bitch!"

"BITCH!"

"BITCH!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Matthew (The pathetic looser in the group) yelled as he tried to get the other two's attention.

"Seriously? Why is it every god damn time I invite you two over here, you guys get into that same stupid argument? Listen, I know we're all guys and we're suppose to act tough around one another but this is getting ridiculous! How about you BOTH shut the fuck up and lets all just hang out as real friends like we're suppose to do?" George and Zaref just stood there, bewildered by the powerful words that were just spoken. At first they didn't know what to make of it, but then slowly the words started to sink in and soon they came to realize the one thing that kept them all together….friendship. George looked over to Zaref as he noticed tears forming in his eyes.

"Dude Zaref, are you all right?"

"Yeah dude its just….I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" Zaref exclaimed as he broke down crying. George was taken back by this sudden out burst so much he jolted back a little.

"I'm sorry I've always been mean to you, its just I have a hard time expressing my feelings towards others and I feel like I have some serious psychological issues. Also George I just want to say that I-"

"Don't do this man, you don't have to-"

"I think you are the coolest person in the world, and I hope one day I'll be amazing as you! I'm sorry bro, I'm so sorry!" Zaref cried as he ran into George's arms. As he embraced him a single tear rolled down from George's eye and landed on the floor.

"Me too man, me too" then they hugged it out like bros for a couple minutes.

"Man, I've got to find some new friends" Matthew sarcastically remarked as they both stop hugging. George looked at Zaref in the eye and said "Lets agree never to fight again!"

"AGREED!" Zaref happily replied as he nodded his head in agreement.

The three of them then continued on playing Donkey Kong 64 as they all laughed and had fun for the rest of the day. Soon after that, Matthew got hit by a train and Zaref ended up sleeping with George's sister. George eventually found out and ended up blowing Zaref's head off with a 10 gauge shotgun causing him to get thrown into a maximum security prison where he painfully took 8 inches up the ass every day for the rest of his long, convicted life!

The End :)


End file.
